The Bachelor
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [AU] Trunks is a bachelor with one major problem: he wants a girl that love him for him, not his fame and fortune. [Tx?]
1. The Arrival

Quick Summary: Trunks is a Bachelor with one major problem: he wants a girl that will understand him & not for his money. BUT he has 1 deep secret that he won't tell anyone. Then there are 5 girls = Tough Competition. What is his secret & who would win?  
  
Chapter 1-The Arrival  
  
*Pan *  
  
I quickly came home and ran upstairs. I was sweating from the spar with my father and mother. I was a strong girl with one problem. Looking like a tomboy. I sat on my leather chair and turned on my computer. I put my right hand on the mouse and double click the internet.  
  
"Pan, you have mail," the internet said.  
  
I clicked the button for my mail and was surprised from who it was.  
  
Dear Pan, You and four other girls have been chosen to go to Capsule Corp. Mirai Trunks, will be dating each and every one of you. Please arrive at Capsule Corp. at 2:00 p.m. tomorrow, Sunday. You will receive a two week schedule once you get there. Don't be late!  
  
Sincerely, Vegeta no Ouji  
  
P.S. please print out this e-mail. It's a one- way ticket to let YOU in.  
  
I was in total shock. My mouth dropped opened. Me? But I'm just a tomboy.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Next Day *  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Pan *  
  
I got out of the limo. I was dressed with a red bandanna on top my head, worn out gray Capri's, worn out blue sketchers, and a fade red shirt. I grabbed my small, red backpack and closed the limo door. I was grabbed my e- mail from my left pocket. 2:00 p.m. I checked my watch. 1:55 p.m. Then I walked to the front door.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*Pan *  
  
I sat went in the huge living room and looked at the three girls. One more was missing. I sat down across from them. They were giggling and chit- chatting. I stayed quiet and read the e-mail again and again. Why me? Then I looked up to see what they look like.  
  
The girl on left was a brunette. Her hair up to her shoulders with hazel eyes.  
  
The one in the middle had red hair that was a couple of inches passed her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of jade.  
  
The girl on the right was bright orange hair. She also had hazel eyes.  
  
Then another girl came in and smiled at the three girls. They all stood up and hugged her. This girl was different. Blonde with light blue eyes, no way I'm going to beat that. Mirai Trunks will fall for her, and not me.  
  
"Okay, listen up," a lady with blue hair and big blue eyes came walking in, holding some papers.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs and I have your schedules in my hand. I will call each and every one of ya'll to come and get it. Each schedule is different. Be aware that all five of ya'll are the lucky ones that Vegeta and I picked out. Now it's time to pass out the papers," she said.  
  
"Marie Mahogany," Bulma said. The girl with hazel eyes, and brown hair went up. She took her schedule and immediately looked through it.  
  
"Claire Crimson," Bulma said. The middle girl went up and quickly jumped for joy.  
  
"Tanya Tangerine," the girl with orange hair went up.  
  
"Marron. uhhhh.. Do you want me to say your last name?" Bulma asked giving a Marron a confused face.  
  
"Yeah!" she said conceitedly.  
  
"Marron. Cheese?" Bulma said still confused and shrugged it off.  
  
Marron went to Bulma and grabbed the paper roughly and went to chit-chat her friends.  
  
Bulma turned to me and I quickly stood up.  
  
"You must be Pan Son," she said happily.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm Pan Son," I said with a worry look on my face.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"Your Videl and Gohan's daughter aren't you?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. yes, I am," I felt my face blush a little.  
  
"Here's your schedule, and I know you'll be surprised at something special," she quickly whispered, smiled at me and walked away.  
  
What did she mean by that?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah my first chappy!!! But don't worry!!!! I'll also be working on my Gohan/Videl story this week!! Well I'll let u go.. cyal8rz~!~ R/R plz! If you don't like it PLZ DON'T REVIEW!  
  
Pan2k  
  
Chapter 2- His Thoughts. Mirai Trunks' Thoughts  
  
Short Sum-  
  
*Trunks *  
  
I looked at each individual girl. The girl that looked tomboyish got my attention because there was something inside her that was different from all the other girls. What is it though? 


	2. His Thoughts Mirai Trunk

Hey people!! Your reviews will be @ the bottom. =) Now on to reading. =)  
  
Chapter 2- His Thoughts.. Mirai Trunk's Thoughts  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I looked at the five girls. Hmm.. Maybe they won't be so bitchy like the other girls I have dated.  
  
"Marron. uhhhh.. Do you want me to say your last name?" my mother asked the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" she said conceitedly.  
  
"Marron. Cheese?" my mother said confused and shrugged it off.  
  
'Marron Cheese', I had to hold in my laughter. Then I thought her name if she married me. Marron Cheese Briefs. Sounds like Macaroni and Cheese, I continued my laughter. MACARONI CHEESE BRIEFS!!! This time I laughed even harder. The four girls didn't hear me since they chatter on and on about me. I slapped my knee and continued laughing. She made it sound like if her briefs were cheese or made with cheese. I began to calm down my laughter. I stood up straight and looked at the last girl.  
  
"You must be Pan Son," my mother said happily.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm Pan Son," the girl with jet black hair, with onyx eyes said with a worry look on her face.  
  
My mother smiled at her.  
  
Then I saw my mother whispering low to her. I couldn't hear anything from my mother.  
  
"Yes. yes, I am," the young girl said, while her face blush a little.  
  
I looked at the tomboy carefully. 'OH KAMI! WHY HER? SHE'S TOO TOMBOYISH!' I yelled in my mind. 'She's not even pretty!'  
  
Then my mother quickly whispered again, smiled at her and walked away. I quickly flew away into the gravity room.  
  
'Son, I know you were there,' my mother quickly used her mind to me.  
  
'Yes, mother. I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous about these girls, especially the one with black hair and onyx eyes,' I continued to talk in my mind.  
  
'Oh really son.. now why is that?' she continued.  
  
'Because the tomboy brat isn't what you think she is,' my father interfered.  
  
'What do you mean Vegeta?' my mother asked my father.  
  
Then my link to both of them broke off. I wonder why my father said that.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
*Night time*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
*Pan *  
  
I snuggled in the warm, feathery cover sheets. I laid my head on a pillow and looked out the window. Stars were being light up. I smiled. I miss my mom and dad already. Why did they have to pick me? I hate dating. Ever since that day:  
  
*Flashback *  
  
"John, I really want to go home. Tomorrow I have to go to work," I said to him with a worry look on my face.  
  
"Pan, please, just, come inside my apartment for once," he begged me.  
  
"Well ok, but just for about two minutes, then can straight home," I said quickly.  
  
He took my hand and opened his apartment. I walked inside and he turned on the light. Then I heard a click, click, and another click. What the, I thought.  
  
Then I turned around and his lips were on my lips hard. I bite his lip and pushed him away from me.  
  
"Come Pan, I think you'll enjoy this," he said.  
  
"NO THANK YOU!" I yelled.  
  
He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist tight and I began to struggle. Then I raised my ki and got away from him, but he stuck his leg out and I tripped and fell. I felt my clothes being ripped away. I began to hit him, but I lowered my ki that way I won't hurt him so badly. Then I felt his dirty hands on me.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!" I screamed and kicked him in the stomach and I quickly flew out of there breaking the roof.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So. it seems now that Trunks is the only person who is hiding a secret. So is Vegeta (since Vegeta told Bulma), Bulma (already knows the secret about Pan), Pan, and who else?? Pan2k  
  
Chapter 3- Egotist Monday Marron  
  
Sum- It's Monday, and it's Trunk's first date. So they go to a movie theatre.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Hotaru420: I'm glad you like it. =)  
  
An3maePhreek: What a way of saying Anime Freak. =) I like it! I glad you like you this story. =)  
  
Kutie-Pan: I did update. =)  
  
ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: WHAT A LONG USERNAME! =D But hey, it's kewl. =) This is an A/U Fic. =) 


	3. Egotist Monday Marron

Chapter 3- Egotist Monday Marron  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
It was Monday. Everyone had a good breakfast. As for me I was dressed in casual clothes. Gray pants, dark tan boots, with a black tank top, and purple Capsule Corp. jacket.  
  
I remembered looking at the tomboy and realize that she ate as much as I did. I mean everyone, including my father were staring at her, but hey she's hungry, let her eat. But I found it hard to believe that she could eat so much, but not even gain a pound or half a pound. I knew she wasn't just an ordinarily human.  
  
I couldn't sense it if she was half human.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*12:00 p.m. *  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
"So Marron, how about you and I start, starting our first date?" I asked politely.  
  
"Sure Trunks, I sure love to. Plus, there's a new movie I saw on T.V. this morning. How about we go check out," she said conceitedly.  
  
'What an egotist,' I thought.  
  
"Sure Marron. We can go check it out and----," I started to say, until she interrupted me.  
  
"And there's another movie, and we can go see another movie, and another. By time we get back home, it'll probably be 10:00 p.m. That's how we can spend our day. Go see movies!!!" she whined.  
  
"Uhhhh, sure," I said.  
  
'I guess,' I thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I checked my watch. My date was horrible. She talked during the third movie, and now we were going to see a fourth movie. Then I thought about the tomboy. I wonder what she could be doing at this time. Wait, why am I thinking of her? I shouldn't be thinking of her. She's just a tomboy. I don't find her attractive. Well I shouldn't be saying that since I don't know what her personality is like.  
  
"And Trunks, I know you are going to choose because I'm better than the other girls, including that tomboy Pan. You are going to choose me, right Trunks?" she asked while my mind was in space.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm sorry Marron, what were you saying?" I asked politely.  
  
"You weren't listening to me. You were either watching the movie, or ignoring me, or your mind was in space," she said and slapped my face.  
  
I put my left hand on left cheek. She's such a bitch. No, way I'm going to choose her for the finalists. I looked at her and gave her a mean look and went back to watch the movie. She then turns to a guy and started talking to him.  
  
"Bitch," I whispered.  
  
Then I started to think about the tomboy. Then I remembered what mother said. Wait a minute. Didn't my mom say Pan Son?? She must be Gohan's daughter. Wait if she isn't? I heard about Gohan and his family. Let's see, sometimes I would see my father and Goku spar, but then again, my father gets beaten all time. I pretended to watch the movie while I heard Marron chatter with the guy. This must be the worst date, I ever been in.  
  
Maybe when I date Pan, maybe it won't be so bad, since she's different. Then I began to wonder, what if she had a little make-up, a nice dress, with high heels, and some jewelry. I couldn't picture Pan being like that. But I can get my sister Bra to help.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*9:30 p.m. *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
Finally the movie finished. Thank KAMI! Marron and I went home in the limo.  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry that I slapped you. I was just.. You know, you completed ignored---," she started to say.  
  
Now, it was my turn to interrupt.  
  
"Excuse Marron, but first you just chit-chat in the movies all day and I was trying my best to pay attention, secondly you slapped me, what's third? Slapping me again since it was my turn to interrupt you like you did in noon time?" I said angrily careful not to raise my ki.  
  
Then once again I got slapped.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*10:00 p.m. *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I went in the kitchen, towards the sink. I grabbed a cup and turned on the sink. I pour some water in the cup and turned off the sink. I began to drink and saw something in the corner of my right eye. I turned around and saw the tomboy walk in.  
  
She looked down. She was covered in sweat. I quickly went behind the kitchen. Then I saw her at the sink grabbing three cups. She pours water into each of them and drank one cup of water. Then she pours some more water. She must be really thirsty. I wonder why she was sweating.  
  
I was beginning to check her out. Dark tan boots that looked like mine, black tights that fitted her curves, a light purple tank top and her black hair was up in a pony tail. She looked beautiful. I didn't see this side to her. Maybe there is more to come, that I haven't even suspected.  
  
"Good spar brat," I heard my father say.  
  
Pan was sparring my dad, but why?  
  
"Thanks," she said politely and grabbed the two cups and walked away. I slowly peeked to see what they were doing. My dad was drinking the cup of water and so was my mother. Then they walked away.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Wow! Already 13 reviews!!! Reviews are at the bottom: =)  
  
Blue Ryu Grl  
  
Chapter 4- Bad Fat Tuesday Sum- Tanya Tangerine tells Trunks that she wants to go to Fat Tuesday. But he says no because he doesn't drink. So, she begs until finally gives in. But all of a sudden, an hour later, Trunks decides to.. What???  
  
I think this chapter is gonna be some funny scenes.  
  
Reviews:  
  
An3maePhreek: =) I'm happy that you like my story. =) Your welcome (For your username on being different. =) )  
  
Leaf Zelindor: The reason why I put Mirai Trunks is because I haven't seen too many stories about Mirai Trunks and Pan. Hope that answers your question. =) Remember this is an A/U fic. =)  
  
PanChan: I'm glad you decided to read this story. No, I didn't like the series, or the second series of The Bachelor, but I decided to this a little different.  
  
ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: Explanation about this story: The reason why I put Mirai Trunks is because I haven't seen too many stories about Mirai Trunks and Pan. And that Mirai Trunks is a lot sweeter than Trunks. But then again they are so cute!!!!! Plus I haven't seen too many Mirai Trunks/Pan stories. Hope that answers your question. =) Remember this is an A/U fic. =)  
  
Kutie_Pan: I did. =)  
  
Claire: Sorry if you seen any grammar, but I type so fast that I don't even see my mistakes. I really don't like to proofread. Thanks for your comment. Trust me when Pan and Trunks go on their date, they.... whoops can't say or else I'll spoil the fun. =D  
  
Anime-is-Awesome: YES, IT IS TRUE! ANIME IS AWESOME!!! =D Hope you liked this chapter in awaty.  
  
Anonymous: I wish you had a username. =) Maybe next time. =) 


	4. Bad Fat Tuesday

Reviews are at the bottom! I hope you like this chapter. =)  
  
Chapter 4- Bad Fat Tuesday  
  
  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I looked at the time. 2:30 p.m. and still I was bored. Tanya was bugging, complaining, whining, and annoying me all at the same time. She's been saying how much she wanted to go to Fat Tuesday's. I knew Fat Tuesday's was a hang out place for adults and for adults only.  
  
"Please Trunks! We need to go to Fat Tuesday's! I need to go to Fat Tuesday's. Please, please, please!" she complained and whined.  
  
"No," I said politely and turned away from her.  
  
Then she came in my face and put her hands together.  
  
"Please?" she asked for like the thousandth time.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no!" I finally got the urge to say raising my ki at a high level, while Tanya just looked at me weird.  
  
"Brat, what's going on in here?!" my father yelled.  
  
"Oops," I said calmly.  
  
"Oops?! I thought something bad happen since you were yelling," my father started to say.  
  
'And you raised your ki' my father mentioned to me in my mind.  
  
'Sorry father,' I replied to him in my mind.  
  
Then I saw on the black couch. My father and I looked at Tanya. She stayed quiet and was stunned.  
  
'You disturbed my sparring with the brat,' my father continued.  
  
'You mean Pan?' I asked turning towards him.  
  
Then I blinked and realized that he was gone. Then I turned to Tanya.  
  
"Fine, we'll go," I said calmly.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
9:30 p.m.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
All I could think about was Pan. She ran my head, my mind, like crazy. I wore blue jeans and blue Capsule Corp. t-shirt and of course my boots. I wore my hair down. We were inside the building.  
  
People chit-chat, laughed, danced, and drank. I saw on the stool. I was bored as hell. I took a sip of my water from my water bottle and began to think about the tomboy Pan.  
  
Why was I thinking about her? Why? Then I looked Tanya and smirked. Stupid girl, I thought. Then she came towards me. I smelled her and realized she was drunk. No wonder she wanted to come so bad. She wanted to party, party, and party.  
  
"Hey. *hiccup *.. Wha.. *hiccup *.. Whatcha *hiccup *... doing?" she asked with this big smile on her face, and her eyes wandering around. She began to twirl and spilled a little beer on her. I couldn't help, but laugh at her.  
  
I smiled and said," You're shitty as hell."  
  
Although the music was loud, she barely heard me.  
  
"What?!" she yelled between the music and taking a chug of her beer.  
  
"I said I hope you get well," I lied and got off the stool.  
  
She looked at me and fell down on the floor. Then she began to laugh and pretended to be like a dog. What a bitch, I thought. I just shrugged and walked towards the exit. I wanted to go home. I could say this; this was one bad Fat Tuesday.  
  
I walked out of the building and down the sidewalk. Cars were going every which way. I quickly walked a little fast pace and went behind an old hotel building. Why drive, when I can fly. Since I didn't bring my car, and Tanya did, I think it's best if I should just leave her there. Then I began to fly away from downtown.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I flew in my room and out of my room, down to the living room and quickly stopped. Let's see, tomorrow is Wednesday. Shit, I have to date Marie. Then I heard voices.  
  
"So Pan, what is your favorite hobby?" my mother asked.  
  
They are still up. Look at the time. It's already going on 11:00 p.m.  
  
"Well I spar with my parents," Pan said softly.  
  
I could hear my heart beating fast. I should date her this Friday. Yes, this Friday. I smiled.  
  
"Vegeta would sometimes spar with Trunks," my mother began to say. "But most of the time Trunks usually gets hurt and we have to put him in the tank," my mother continued.  
  
"Tank?" I heard Pan say in confusion, but yet her in soft voice.  
  
I felt myself blush. Then I flew to my room and lay down on my bed. I closed the door with my powers. I began to change in black boxers only. I pulled the cover sheets and got in my bed and put the sheets on me. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Then all of a sudden I began to dream about Pan.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I felt a gust of fast wind on my right side. I saw a shadow in the darkness and realized that it must be a person. I wonder who it could be. Then I quickly thanked Bulma and went upstairs to the bathroom. I grabbed a small, white towel and turned the water on to hot, in the sink. I began to wet the towel, until I heard little noises. I turned off the water and squeezed the towel, making it damp.  
  
Then I went towards the noise and realized that it was a guy's voice. I gently opened the door and saw Mirai Trunks twisting and turned. He was breathing a little harsh. I quickly closed the door and ran to him. Then I touched his forehead and realized he had a high fever. What was going on?  
  
Then I gently place the warm, damp, white towel on his forehead. I began to gently pat him with the towel on his cheeks, his neck, and his forehead. He began to calm down. Then he quickly sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE!" he said.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, are you okay?" I asked softly.  
  
He turned to me and lay back down.  
  
"Please Pan, do that again," he said softly.  
  
I looked at him and gently smiled. I began to pat him gently with the towel again. He closed his piercing blue eyes and smiled. I smiled back and gently touched his face with my soft right hand. I began to caress him gently. Then he opened his eyes and looked deep into mine. Then I stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Pan, please don't leave me," he said in a rush, scared voice.  
  
I smiled and kneeled down to his side. I began to caress his face again.  
  
"I like the way that feels Pan," he told me with a gentle smile.  
  
Then he closed eyes once again, while I just caress his angelic face.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, How cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm thinking of putting two chapters up this Saturday. =) Well I'll let u go.. cyal8rz~!~  
  
Blue Ryu Grl  
  
Chapter 5- Wednesday Mania Mall  
  
Trunks and Marie go to the mall. Trunks looks around the mall, and realizes that Marie wants this, and that. So what he does is that he takes her credit card, instead of his, since she's just using him for his money. Then a bill quickly gets sent to her house and Bulma kicks her out. And Trunks tells his mother about his date on Tuesday.  
  
Reviews:  
  
MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT: What a long name! But hey I believe in than name. =) I try my best to add a chappy a day. I really do. =D  
  
Leaf Zelindor: Yup, he sure is thinking about Pan a lot. =)  
  
Panchan: Well I hoped u like this chapter since Pan was taking care of Mirai Trunks. =D  
  
Chibi_Bra: Thank you Bra. =)  
  
Kutie-Pan: I'm not a good writer since I don't check my grammar, but thanks for the compliant. =) (See I can't even spell *eavesdrop *)  
  
ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: No, you aren't stupid. But, I hope u like this chapter. =)  
  
SaturnMKCH12: Thank u for reading my story. =) 


	5. Wednesday Wahko Mall

Instead of Mania Mall, I decided to call it Whacko Mall.  
  
Chapter 5- Wednesday Whacko Mall  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I woke from the sunlight hitting my face. I turned to see my right side to see Pan asleep. Her head was on bed and her whole body was sitting up. I smiled at the beauty. Kami, if only I can date with her today, tomorrow, everyday, I would know that she would be the one for me. No, wait, she's just a tomboy, but I never saw this side of her before.  
  
I quickly sat up and looked down are her. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, quickly putting her hand over her mouth. Then she looked up at and quickly stood up in shock.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she quickly asked, in her soft voice.  
  
"Calm down Pan Chan, calm down. I thank you for staying with me during the night," I smiled at her.  
  
"You're welcome Mirai Trunks," she said softly and gently smiled at me.  
  
I gave her the small towel that was on my forehead from last night, to her. She took the towel and turned towards the door and walked towards it. I quickly jumped out of bed. She quickly turned around and quickly got red.  
  
"Mirai Trunks. Uhh.. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.. I. uh.," she started to say.  
  
I looked at her confusion.  
  
"I was just about to leave. I need to get ready for. well I just need to get ready. Buh-bye," she quickly said in her voice and left the room.  
  
I turned my head to side and looked down. Then it was my turned to blush. I now remembered that I was wearing boxers. I quickly ran out of my room and went to the bathroom. I need to get ready for today's date.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*In the bathroom *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I turned on the water to hot. I suddenly got distracted.  
  
'Trunks, how was your date yesterday,' my mother said in my mind.  
  
I got in the shower.  
  
'Boring,' was all I could say.  
  
'Really? What happened," my mother asked.  
  
I began to put shampoo in my hair.  
  
'Tanya, was drunk. I supposed she was one of those alcoholics since she drank a lot. I remember telling her that she was "shitty as hell", but the music was so loud, she barely heard me. Then she yelled "what" between the music, taking a chug of her beer and I told her "I hope you get well." So what I did was just left her there at Fat Tuesday's.' I explained to my mother.  
  
I began to wash my body.  
  
'Wow Trunks! I'm so proud of you. Yeah, she kept bugging me and especially your dad about how great Fat Tuesday's was, but we just looked at her and said nope, she's not the one,' my mother said.  
  
'Well mother I got to go. Today is Wednesday and my date is with Marie,' I quickly said to my mother.  
  
'Okay son, but be good,' my mother said and broke the bond.  
  
I began to rinse my body and hair. I closed my eyes and washed my face with a bar of soap. I can't believe I had a fever last night, but yet again, I can't believe Pan was in my room taking care of me. I have a feeling she's going to be the one, I thought and smiled.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*4:00 p.m. *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
Marie and I were at Whacko Mall. To tell you the truth I never even heard of this mall, although it was more for like teenagers. Then I remembered something. I'm only 20 yrs. old and a bachelor. Don't you think I'm, too young to be a bachelor? Naaaaa.. Then I laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Trunks?" I heard Marie ask looking at me.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really," I said quickly to her and stayed quiet.  
  
"So Trunks, how was date last night and on Monday?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you about that. And to tell you the truth, it's really none of your business, not to be rude---," I said until she cut me off.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! TRUNKS YOU HAVE GOT TO GET ME THAT!" She looked at the window and saw a gold chain with a gold heart charm on it.  
  
"Uh, sure," I said quickly and went in the store.  
  
"May I help you sire?" the employee asked me.  
  
"Uh, yes, I would like to buy that necklace that you have on stock please. The one with the gold chain and gold heart charm," I quickly said to him.  
  
"Yes sire," he quickly said and rush towards it.  
  
Wait, why am I buying it? I'm not supposed to be buy stuff for her. Then a plan began to form in my head. I smiled devilishly. I walked to Marie and saw that her purse was open. I quickly walked pass by her and grabbed her credit card. I quickly walked backed to the employee and he accepted the credit card and charged it on Marie.  
  
This is going to be fun, I thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was sweating and still sparring with Vegeta. I began to think about last night. Then I felt Vegeta kneed my stomach. I quickly fell down and did a little break dance and my right leg hit the back of his left leg and he fell back. Then I stood up and stood in a fight stance.  
  
Then Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Good spar..... Pan," he said and smiled at me.  
  
My eyes widened. That was the first time I ever heard Vegeta say my name. Usually he calls me brat, but never my name.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta no Ouji," I said softly and put my hands together, my feet together and bowed down. He did the same.  
  
Then I walked out of the gravity chamber, and signed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Back at the mall *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I must have had two bags that I'm holding, but I wasn't tired. Then teenagers back to skate and others were roller skating. Then I shook my head from side to side and looked at the clock. 8:00 p.m.!  
  
"Hey, Marie, we need to get going, I haven't had a bite to eat all day," I finished saying.  
  
"Fine," she said giving me attitude. Then we went out of the mall.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Next morning--- Thursday *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I woke up and sat up. Aw man, I hope Marie won't be bitchy to me. I was about to run out of my room, but my mother opened the door.  
  
"Mom!" I accidently yelled.  
  
My mom looked at me.  
  
"Son, just to let you know, I kicked Marie out, because I found out that she was just using you for your money, and well a very big bill went towards her house, and she was crying when her parents called at the Capsule Corp. building and told her all about it," my mother said happily and left the room.  
  
Me too.... I was happy also that she left. I blinked and saw Pan walked pass by.  
  
"Pan!" I yelled out to her.  
  
Then she peeked in my room.  
  
"Yes Mirai Trunks?" she asked softly.  
  
"Come here," I said to her.  
  
She walked in and sat on the floor next to my side of the bed. I took her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed and smiled. Then she stood up and kissed my forehead softly.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to like you Pan," I said as I wrapped my arms around her small, slim waist. I turned my head to my right side and place it on her slim stomach. Then I blinked and realized that I was hugging a lamp.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Whew..... All this typing is making me thirsty. *Takes a sip of her lemon tea * I'll put chapter 6 tomorrow. Sorry that I tricked ya'll.  
  
Anthix Ryu (p.s. this is the last time I'll ever change names. =D)  
  
Chapter 6- Caught & Country Concert Thursday  
  
Bulma gives Trunks two tickets to a concert that Claire wants to see. How boring!!! So Trunks decides to do the same thing to Tanya, except this time he gets caught by a girl he already dated. Who could it be? Trunks you better shut her up. And there are going to be some changes to Pan, but Bra will help her. But you're gonna have to wait till Monday. =D  
  
Reviews:  
  
Leaf Zelindor: Yes that was sweet of Pan. =)  
  
MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT: I wish I could put a chapter a day, but it's hard when I have a school. Monday I have school. =(  
  
Panchan: =) I'm glad you liked this chapter. =)  
  
DBZChicky501: I didn't either. I didn't watch The Bachelor.  
  
ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: =) =) =)  
  
Chibi_Bra: Yes, it was sweet wasn't it? =)  
  
ShinieBlue: =) Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Kutie-Pan: I did update. =D Thank you for your e-mail addy. =) 


	6. Caught & Country Concert Thurs

BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER: I don't like country music at all, that's why Trunks is a.. (you'll read this first paragraph). I like to listen to rock, Japanese rock, and Japanese Pop. Now on w/ the story: =D  
  
Chapter 6- Caught & Country Concert Thurs.  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I decided to show my true self, since I hated dressing casual. I began to wear all black. Black boots, black baggy pants, black tank top, and a black trench coat that went up to my heels and on the side had a Capsule Corp. Logo. I looked in the mirror and grabbed my black eyeliner. Yes, I was freak, why do you think my dates were so boring?  
  
"Son," I heard my mother say.  
  
"Yes?" I asked politely and started to put the black eyeliner on.  
  
"Here son," she said as she came in the room and handed my papers.  
  
I began to look over the papers. Tickets?  
  
"I don't understand," I said to my mother.  
  
"Well, Claire kept bugging me about how much she want to go a country concert, and I knew that you weren't going to like it, so I used her credit card, since she doesn't know, instead of mine, and charged it on her account," my mom said quickly.  
  
"Thanks mom," I said and grinned.  
  
This is going to be fun. Since I'm a freak, all the cowboys and cowgirls are going to be looking at me awkward.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
7:00 p.m. @ the Verizon Wireless Satheatre  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
The concert was going to start in 30 minutes, and already I wanted to leave when we first got here. I sat in my seat and looked at the ticket again for the 10th time.  
  
Floor: Orchestra Level Section: #2 Row: A Seat: 3  
  
I yawned and began to thinking about my hallucination this morning. I laughed in my mind and thought of Pan right away. I looked around and people were looking at me weird. I should get out of here.  
  
"Hey, Claire, I'm going to go use the men's room," I lied to her.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Oh okay, but hurry back, the concert is going to start in like 25 minutes," she said.  
  
I nodded and got up. I had to walk up the small hill and was going to go get something to drink and then leave this place.  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I didn't want to turn around, but I did. And to my surprise it was Tanya. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was busted.  
  
"No, sorry, you got the wrong guy," I said and looked away.  
  
"No, it is you Trunks. I can't believe what you did to me on Tuesday night. I had to walk home and I called the Capsule Corp. building the next day and your mother said for me never to come back again," she started to cry.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So who are you with now Trunks?" she asked and looked at me up and down.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing? This is the real you, is it Trunks?" she added.  
  
"I'm with Claire right now, and if you excuse me I AM the REAL ME. I am a FREAK," I said to her, while some people looked at us.  
  
"You're busted and I'm going to tell Claire on you," she said and began to walk away.  
  
"How are you going to tell Claire on me, if you don't know where she's sitting?" I asked her rudely.  
  
She stopped walked and I quickly ran through the crowd. Then she continued to walk and I quickly ran to the exit.  
  
"Uhh, you know sir, once you come in, you can't go back out!" a man yelled at me.  
  
"That's okay, I'm leaving this place anyways!" I yelled back and quickly ran.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was at the mall, in a beauty salon. I grabbed a magazine and sat down on the black leather couch. I opened the magazine and began to look through it and see all kinds of hair styles. I think it was time for a change.  
  
"Excuse, your next," a lady said. I put the magazine back on the table and stood up.  
  
I walked to the chair and sat on it. It was cold. The lady put the big bib, which I like to call it, and began to brush my hair. She sprayed some water and began to comb it softly.  
  
"You have a beautiful black hair," the lady said.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly.  
  
"So, how would like me to cut your hair?" she asked still combing it.  
  
"Umm I really don't know," I said.  
  
Then another a lady came and said, "how about layers?"  
  
Then the lady that was cutting my hair said no.  
  
"How about face frame?" a guy employee asked.  
  
"Yes," said both women.  
  
Then the lady began to cut my hair.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*30 minutes later *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I finally opened my eyes and could not believe it. My hair, it was totally different. My hair went from my chin and went diagonal, curving in. I was surprised. Now I'm sure Mirai Trunks would like this look. I stood up and gave the lady a $10 tip for such doing a great job.  
  
"Thank you," she said happily.  
  
"Your welcome," I said with a smile and walked to the cashier to pay for my haircut.  
  
"That'll be $18.56," said the cashier and looked at me.  
  
"Wow, that look really goes with you," said the cashier and that guy.  
  
I smiled and said thank you to both of them. I handed the lady a 20 dollar bill and 56 cents. I received my $2 back and left to find other things at the mall. Next stop, Hot Topic.  
  
Yes, I'm a freak also, but I don't think Trunks will like me anymore once he sees me. Then I began to walk upstairs towards Hot Topic. Then I spotted 5 guys talking and turning around to see chicks. I looked away and finally got to the top of the stairs. I walked into Hot Topic and began to look at some clothes. I looked at the shirts and some of the sayings were funny.  
  
Then I looked at the bands, and saw a bad ass one. I need to see if they had my size, which was a small. It was a Static-X shirt and it had Wayne Static on the front, but he has vampire fangs, and on the back it said Cold Were So Cold. I hold the shirt and decided to wear it tomorrow. Then I went to pants section. There were baggy black pants with purple lining. I thought that was cool and took my size which was a size 0.  
  
Then I looked in the jewelry section and saw some cool bracelets. I picked out the ones that said Black Light Bracelets. And they had all sorts of colors. I should take a pack of purple and a pack of blue. Then I picked out a black bracelet with Red spikes. My favorite colors are Blue, Purple, Red and Black. I went to the cashier and she began to ring the prices up.  
  
"$48.53," the cashier said as she began to put my stuff in a black bag with the letters in red: HOT TOPIC.  
  
I smiled and gave her the money.  
  
"Thank you," she said happily.  
  
"Oh by the way I like your hair. Its bad ass," she said and smiled at me.  
  
"I just got it done today, and thank you," I said with a smile.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I finally got up and went straight to my room. I lie on my bed and put my hands under my head. I looked at the ceiling and began to think about Pan. Then I began to wonder around and looked at the sky. I began to close my eyes and suddenly stopped. I opened and changed into boxers. I lie back on my bed and put the covers over me. Then I heard the door opened and heard my mother's voice. Then I realized that she was talking to Pan.  
  
I knew I couldn't leave because I would have to change back. I still left the black eyeliner under my eyes. Then I closed my eyes and began to dream about Pan and about tomorrow.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Whew! Finally another chapter done. Wait to next one. =) It's gonna be a lot of fun.  
  
Chapter 7-Sparring & Clubbing Friday  
  
Sum- Trunks looks at Pan and realizes that she is no longer dressed in a tomboy, but she still wears that red bandanna, when they begin to spar. Pan tells Trunks about her past before they begin to spar. Then when Trunks sees that her feature is changed, and he can't believe his eyes and immediately falls in love. Then they go to the club, and they began to dance to rock music (I've never seen that in my life, so just be cool with me). Trunks and Pan get a little to close and something special happens........ =D. Then Trunks and Pan's secret are finally revealed. =D  
  
Anthix Ryu  
  
Reviews:  
  
Princess Niobe: Yes, embarrassing one. But hey, that's how much he likes Pan. =)  
  
Leaf Zelindor: Yeah, and I know you're looking forward for the next one. =D  
  
Lilp.: Thank u for reading this story. =)  
  
Panchan: Awwwwwwwwww.. =)  
  
Anonymous: I did update. =D  
  
Shinieblue: Thank u. =D  
  
DBZChicky501: I don't like to use Netscape because I can't erase the history. It sux. & Thank u. =)  
  
Lucky_Babe: =) Thank you =)  
  
Trunks's Girl: And it will get even sweeter in the next chappy. =D  
  
Juunanagou4ever: =) Cheese. LOL!!! =D 


	7. Sparring & Clubbing Friday

Chapter 7- Sparring & Clubbing Friday  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I woke up from the sunny light that shone down on my face and on my bed. I got up and realized that today was Friday, finally a date with Pan. I stretched out of bed and stood up with my feet on the floor. I walked to my closet and took out my sparring clothes out. Lets see, blue jumpsuit, that saiyan armor that's elastic and of course my white boots. I laid those on my bed, and walked out of my room to take a shower.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*9:00 a.m. *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
Oh no, today was my date with Trunks. I blushed and got my sparring clothes out, since I won't date with him, until tonight. I took out my blue tights, with a baby-blue large T-shirt that went up to my knees, my red bandanna and of course my undergarments. I wiped my face. I yawned and walked to the bathroom that was in my room that I was sleeping in.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and went straight to my room, dripping wet. I closed my door and locked it. Today I get to spar. I put on my clothes that I took out and dried my hair with the towel. I ruffled my hair and began to brush it. Then it became damped.  
  
I stretched in my room doing jump jacks, push ups, sit ups, crunches, just anything that I can start my sparring with my father. I grabbed my weights and began to exercise.  
  
After exercising I walked downstairs and turned to my left and walked in the gravity room. I walked to the control panel and put the gravity set for one thousand since I'm used to practicing at that level and of that speed. Then I closed the door and began to practice my match by myself, waiting for my father.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Pan *  
  
I walked downstairs and turned to my left. I pushed the red button to the gravity door and it slid opened. I realized that the room was hot, and without realizing the gravity machine was on high. The door shut closed and just stood there. It was a bunch of smoke and I blinked and couldn't see anything. I was in shock and realized that someone was in here. Then I felt a ki coming toward me and I blocked the kick with my right arm.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I heard the door opened and went straight to person and kicked that person. Then I was surprised that, that person blocked my attack. How could someone sense my ki? Only my father can, unless that is my father that came in the gravity room and began to practice with me. I smirked and flew to the control panel. I flew down just in case that person wasn't my father. The smoked clear away in matter of seconds and everything came into view. Then I looked at the person and was in shocked.  
  
"Pan?" I asked confused.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
"Trunks?" I asked once he said my name in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprised and walked to me.  
  
"I'm here to spar with Vegeta. What are you doing here?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm also here to spar with my dad," he said.  
  
"So do you want to spar?" he asked me.  
  
I smirked and said, "Turn up the gravity to 10,000."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*4 hours later, now 1:00 p.m. *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
She was a great sparring partner and a very HOT CHICK, if you know what I mean. Then I began to throw some punches, but she quickly blocked them using both her arms. Then she spanned around and kicked my back. We were fighting in the air. Then I did a back flip and kicked her right leg. She yelled and got mad. Then she vanished and reappeared behind me and was about to punch me, but I quickly blocked it.  
  
Then it was my turn to vanish and I quickly grabbed my sword and was about to hit her, but quickly she used both of her hands.  
  
"No fair Trunks," she said and did a front flip, but I quickly moved my sword away from her.  
  
Then she smirked.  
  
"So you play the hard way, huh?" she asked with this big grin on her face stuck out her right arm. Then something started to come out of her wrist. Then I realized that it was the power pole. She quickly twirled it fast and hit the back of my neck.  
  
"OUCH!" I yelled and got upset.  
  
"So you think your strong?" I asked and grinned.  
  
I quickly began to yell and turned to a super saiyan. Then I realized that I made a big mistake. No, one wasn't supposed to know my secret. I mean no one! Then Pan looked at me and flew down and looked at me.  
  
I flew down still in my super saiyan form.  
  
"So, that's your secret huh?" she asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I have kept this secret for a long time," I said telling the truth.  
  
Then she closed her eyes and began to power up. Then she transformed.  
  
"You're a saiyan, too?" I asked in big shock.  
  
"No, I'm only ¼ of a saiyan and ¾ human, but don't think I'll go out with Mirai Trunks," she said worried.  
  
I study her. She was a beautiful saiyan. Purple eyes with red thin rings around her eyes, black pupils, black hair with blue and purple highlights, and a little built. I sat down and took a deep breath. She, too, sat down across from me.  
  
"Why won't you go out with?" I asked wondering why this beauty won't go out with me.  
  
"Because I don't want it to happen like my other date did," she said looking down.  
  
"It? What is it?" I asked looking at her.  
  
"It was one year ago, and I dated this guy name John. He didn't have a last name, which was kind of awkward. Well everything went okay, until he invited me to his apartment. Well I walked in, which I shouldn't have and.." she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Pan, he didn't," I said worried and began to move close to her.  
  
"Yes, he... he ..," Then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and put my head on his chest.  
  
"I'm not like that Pan. I'm not. I don't rape girls my age, and certainly never. Pan," I said and she wiped her eyes and looked at me.  
  
We starred into each others eyes. I felt myself getting lost into her eyes. I felt like I was studying her. Then I began to see her past. She was telling the truth. That jerk was trying to rape her. I put my head on her right shoulder. I heard her gasped and she cuddled with me.  
  
"Pan, well you please go out with me," I said softly to her.  
  
"Yes," she happily and hugged me.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*8:00 p.m. * (A/N: Oh c'mon you really didn't think that was Trunks' secret? His real secret is about to come. =D)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
I was in Bra's room and she was applying make-up on me.  
  
"And you want some of this," she said putting red eyeliner above my eyes.  
  
Then she put black lipstick on my lips a touch of purple gloss. Then she put, black eyeliner under my eyes. Then I she brushed my hair and the tips of my hair curled in. I smiled in the mirror and was in shock. I was freak!  
  
Then I walked out of the room and saw Trunks walking back and forth. He, too, was freak! Then I realized he was wearing all black with some red, and some blue, and some purple. We were identical in a way. Then I walked downstairs and came to a stop. He turned around and looked at me. I walked down again and stood right in front of him.  
  
"Pan! You look beautiful," he said happily and blushed big time.  
  
I smiled and he took me in his arms. I felt happy around me, like he really understood me so much and so did I. Then we walked out of the house with Bra right behind us and walked to the vehicle.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Inside Club Eripmav (a/n: pronunciation Er-ip-mav (pronounce a in "aw" ))  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Pan *  
  
Trunks and I were dancing while other were making it out, or drinking or cutting them and licking the blood. We were dancing to Taproot, Adema, Linkin Park, Hoobastank, and other rock bands. Trunks and I were getting close. He was right behind me with his right hand on my stomach. Then Trunks and I stopped dancing walked towards a wall with his strong arms wrapped around my small waist. I smiled.  
  
"Pan," he started to say.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
Then we looked at each other. We just kept on looking and realizing that we were both going close and close. Then we both closed our eyes and finally we kissed. Then I felt something wrap around my waist, something furry. Then he slid his tongue in begging for interest and I smiled and let him. Our tongues play and danced, exploring each others mouth. We both broke off the kiss and to catch our breaths. He was a good kisser.  
  
Then he whispered in my ear and I was in shocked.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
After we broke the kiss, I went towards her ear and whispered, "Pan, not only I'm a saiyan, but I'm a vampire saiyan."  
  
Then I looked into her eyes and she was in shock. She didn't know what to say. While nobody was looking because there was white light flashing very fast, I went towards her neck and she quickly vanished. I smirked and vanished sensing her ki. Then I realized where she was, in a forest and I could hear her giggle. I looked at the moon and realized that it was full. I caught her and she smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and smiled down at her showing my fangs.  
  
I was in love with her so much. Kami, I love her.  
  
"Pan," I said with a smile.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with smile.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something, whenever we were in the gravity room, and I don't want to hurt you in any other way. Please accept for what I am and who I am" I said scarred.  
  
"Yes Mirai Trunks?" she said softly.  
  
"I.. I..... I love you Pan," I said scared with my heart beating fast.  
  
Then she smiled and replied.  
  
"I love you, too Trunks and I, too, don't want to hurt you, and no, I'm not into your money, looks, and the rest, but I do accept you for the way you are and for who you are" she said looking into my eyes.  
  
I quickly wrapped my mate and kissed her again. She smiled through the kiss. I licked her neck softly and sexually, like a beast hungry for food and I gently bit down on her neck, and gently sucked the blood. She moaned and felt something from her. I felt something furry. Then I realized that she had a tail. Then my tail began to play with hers. I stopped sucking her neck and licked the soft wound making her my mate and making the wound disappear, finally someone that understood me, finally someone not for my money, nor my looks, but for my personality and for accepting what I am.  
  
Then we kissed and vanished away together.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
How cute!!!! Finally Trunks and Pan together!!!!  
  
Chapter 8- Eternal with You---Last chapter  
  
Sum: Trunks decides to cut the whole thing off, by just one week and not two. Bulma calls all the girls and Trunks wants to embarrass each and everyone except for Pan. Then Marron starts to bitch and guess what Pan does? She slaps her and Trunks throws her out. Then Bulma calls Pan's family and tells them the news!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Anonymous: =) Thanks!!!  
  
ChibiGoten/SSJ3MysticPan: I hope u know I e-mailed you and explained to u what eyeliner is. =)  
  
Trunks's Girl: Well.. Try to imagine Trunks being a freak. =D  
  
Jess: Thank u~!~ =)  
  
Lucky_Babe: I think I'm supposed to e-mail u again or something.. I forgot, but thanks for reading my story!!! =)  
  
Juuanagou4ever: GT Trunks is also hot, so is Mirai Trunks!! They are both hott!!! =)  
  
T/Ptears: Well as u know the next chapter is my last. =)  
  
Kutie-Pan: I did update. =)  
  
Panchan: *giggles * I know, but I wanted this story to be different. =)  
  
Trunks-Gal: Thank u for reading this story. =)  
  
Trunksluva: Writing. Yeah I'll keep on writing.. =)  
  
DBZChicky501: Yeah, computers can be sometimes like that.=) 


	8. Eternal With You

Okay this is my last chapter... =) And this week I'm supposed to be working another T/P story, but they're in high school. The summary will be at the end of this chapter. =)  
  
Chapter 8- Eternal with You  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
I woke with Pan in my arms, on my bed. We still had our clothes on from last night. Then I began to search for my mother in my mind.  
  
'Son, how was your date?' my mother asked me.  
  
'Mom, it was beautiful, and I want to cut this whole deal off. I already found my mate.' I replied to my mother with a smile on my face looking at Pan.  
  
She was still and always being beautiful to me.  
  
'How sweet Trunks!' my mother exclaimed.  
  
'Thank you mom. Now call all the girls that way I can humiliate them and show that they are a disgrace.' I said to my mother in my head.  
  
'Alright Trunks,' my mother said.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Noon *  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Mirai Trunks *  
  
All the four girls were looking at me with huge smiles on the faces. Pan was trying her best not to laugh, but every time she giggled, Marron would say what's so funny, and then Pan would say, oh nothing, I just remembered something that was hilarious. Then I would smile at Pan and would ask her, it's them and their smiles. Yeah she would reply and wink at me and I'd wink back at her.  
  
"Okay first of I would like to say this. I really had fun on our dates," I lied, but I did have fun with Pan.  
  
"Marron, I have to say is this. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you and date with you, but I hope you have a terrific life with someone else, someone who's in love with conceited girls. Tanya, you were so funny when you got drunk, and no, I didn't say I hope you get well, I said you're shitty as hell. Marie, I hope you got a big bill when you got home. I don't know who stole your credit card. And Claire, I hate to say this to you, I'm not in country music, I hate it so much, that I can't stand listening to it," I said to them with a big smile on my face.  
  
All the four girls had their mouths opened and couldn't believe what I said.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I hope you know you're forgetting someone, how about that brat over there?" Marron said pointing at Pan.  
  
"First of all Macaroni and Cheese, she has a name. Her name is Pan and no she's not a conceited brat like you and never will be. Secondly, she's a cool chick and I like her, that's why I never made fun of her like you and your friends. Thirdly, all of ya'll were using me for my money, my good looks and especially popular. Fourthly, Pan saw the real inside of me as I saw the real inside of her. She's loyal, honest, kind, and especially a special girl that I immediately fell in love with," I said ending my little speech.  
  
Then Pan got up and walked to Marron. The three other girls got up and ran outside into their vehicles and took off. Then Marron stood up and was about to slap Pan until I quickly grabbed her wrist. Pan slapped Marron and I kicked her out and closed the door, locking it.  
  
Then I walked to the couch and sat down, putting my legs and feet on the couch. Pan smiled and got on top of me, except her back was on my chest. Then I wrapped my arms around and put my head on her right shoulder. She began to caress to my right cheek and I smiled and kissed her hand. My tail was wrapped around hers as hers was wrapped around her small waist.  
  
"I love Trunks," she said softly and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too, Pan," I said and we both kissed.  
  
'Trunks, I was to be with you so much,' she said telepathically.  
  
'And I'll always be you Pan, no matter what happens. Eternal with you,' I said telepathically.  
  
And then she turned her whole body so now my chest was touching hers and I grabbed a blanket. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my neck. Then we shared a kiss and deepened our love. I grabbed a thick blanket and put on both of us. She rests her on my chest and closed her eyes. I looked out the window as it began to snow. I close my eyes and wrapped my arms gently and closed my eyes as we began fell into a romantic dream.  
  
THE END  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
How cute!!! Trunks and Pan!!!! Yeah!!!! So are you now ready for my next story?  
  
All the characters are seniors in high school  
  
Sum: Trunks and Marron have been together for a year when they were juniors until Marron ruins their relationship. So Trunks decides to become a freak, as his friends betrayal him. So Pan transfer to his school and doesn't show the real side of her. She disguises herself as being a geek. But something in Trunks heart notices that she is different from all the girls in high school, but how? Oh yeah, Trunks is a vampire saiyan.  
  
Death Vorstagalf  
  
I like to thank everyone who reviewed me. I appreciate it!! I like to thank DBZChicky501, Juuanagou4ever, Panchan, MUSTHAVEANIMECANTLIVEWITHOUTIT, T/Ptears, Kutie-Pan, Mia Anika, Zighawk, Princess Niobe, Jess, Krysis Cura Tyranny, ChibiGoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, and Trunks's Girly Girl. Thank u so much!!! 


End file.
